Severing
The ability to sever anything regardless of their nature. Technique of Conceptual Attacks. Capabilities User can sever anything regardless of their nature, from physical objects to abstract concept, or sever the target without harming the accompanying objects, for example, severing body parts without damaging their functionality, or severing the inside without harming the outside body. As a Conceptual Attack, this ability cannot be stopped by any physical defense or barrier. Applications * Absolute Slicing: Slice through absolutely anything * Body Dismemberment: Separate body parts. * Connection Removal: Removes the connection between the target and their powers. * Cutting: Physical slashing. * Defense Break: Completely sever defenses. * Destiny Disconnect: Cut off the person from their destiny. * Dimensional Slicing: Slice through dimensions. * Disintegration: Divide the connection between atoms. * Existential Perfection: Cut the user off from their imperfections. * Genetic Cutting: Sever at the genetic level. * Life Thread Slicing: Severing the person's connection to life. * Magic Cancel: Stopping Magic users from using outside energy sources. * Name Severing: Sever the names of anything, reducing its physical capabilities in half. * Necrosis Inducement: Cutting the blood vessel of any living creatures. * Omnilock: Separate the user completely from everything. * Power Disconnect: Cut off the connection between users and powers, render them unable to use their powers. * Soul Destruction Cutting a soul may destroy it. * Soul Mutilation Lesser cutting may only damage or harm the soul. * Spatial Slicing: Slice through space. * Temporal Slicing: Cutting the flow of time. Associations * Connection Removal * Division * Separation Limitations * Severed pieces may be irreparable/connectable. * Severed concepts may be temporarily, before it reconnects itself automatically. * May require extreme skill to cut concepts or other abstract things. * Users of Body Recreation can recreate a new body should their previous ones suffer severing beyond repair. * Users of Damage Removal can repair severed pieces. Known Users Known Weapons * Interfectum Malus: Ōkami (BlazBlue) * Ichimonji (Bleach) * Demon Sword Saika (Durarara) * Thompson Contender (Fate/Zero) * Rending Scissors (Kill la Kill) * Ultimate Sword (Kurohime) * The Reaper's Scythe (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) Known Powers *Mordekainens Disjunction (Greyhawk) *Ope Ope no Mi (One Piece) *Meidō Zangetsuha (Inuyasha) Gallery File:Hakumen_Wielding_Interfectum_Malus_Okami.png|Hakumen (BlazBlue) wielding the Interfectum Malus: Ōkami, which allows him to sever anything: timelines, dimensions and the abilities of Ars Magus. File:Ichibē_Hyōsube_releasing_Ichimonji.png|Ichibē Hyōsube (Bleach) using his Ichimonji to sever the names of anything his paint gets on, thus severing their physical capabilities by half. Katen Kyōkotsu- Karamatsu Shinjū.png|Shunsui Kyōraku's (Bleach) Bankai allows him to turn a story about suicidal lovers into actual powers... Shime no Dan- Itokiribasami Chizome no Nodobue.png|...Of which the final act Thread Cut Blood Soaked Threat causes his opponent to be decapitated no matter what. File:Ryūko_wielding_Scissor_Blades.png|Ryūko Matoi (Kill la Kill) wielding the Rending Scissors, severing Life Fibers and preventing regeneration. File:Ultimate_Sword.png|Kurohime (Kurohime) wielding the Ultimate Sword that can sever anything, even the Six High Gods and an entire planet. File:Hiruzen_Mutiliates_Orochimaru's_Soul.png|Hiruzen Sarutobi (Naruto) tried to remove Orochimaru's soul, but only succeeded in severing that of his arms, causing necrosis on the corresponding area. File:Grim_with_scythe.jpg|Grim (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) utilizing his scythe, which can sever anything. File:Danda-Chakra_H.png|Danda-Chakra (Valkyrie Crusade) is the spirit of a chakram that possesses chakrams that can sever anything. File:Durandal_H.png|Durandal (Valkyrie Crusade) is a goddess that possess a holy sword that can sever anything. Emiya Kiritsugu.jpg|Emiya Kiritsugu (Fate/Zero) with Thompson Contender. Inuyasha Meidō Zangetsuha.gif|Inuyasha (Inuyasha) using Meidō Zangetsuha to slice dimensions, severing enemies and banishing them into the netherworld. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Destruction Category:Fighting Power Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Common Powers